A regimen of regular exercise is beneficial to the general physical well being of a person. Although outdoor exercise, e.g., walking or jogging is preferable, the vagaries of the weather and other factors often preclude adherence to a regular outdoor exercise program. To this end, numerous indoor exercise devices have been developed ranging from the familiar treadmills and stationary bicycles to complex, elaborate apparatus designed to simulate stair climbing or other body exercising functions. Many such complex devices are not only quite expensive, but due to their size are not readily portable or easily storable and moreover, require frequent maintenance.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide a compact, reliable exercise and body toning apparatus, particularly for exercising and toning the lower body, which is both simple to use and usable by persons having a wide range of strength capabilities.
The exercise device of the present invention has a base having two side members and front member that extends between the side members. At least one truss member extends from the base. A rotatable shaft is positioned on the truss member and a flywheel is mounted on the shaft. A rotatable drive shaft is mounted on the truss member and a first one-way clutch and a second one-way clutch are mounted on the drive shaft. A means is provided for operatively connecting the drive shaft to the rotatable shaft whereby rotation of the drive shaft causes the rotatable shaft to rotate. A pair of arms have a first end that is pivotally mounted on the base and a second end that extends from the base. A foot pad is positioned on the second end of each of the arms. The foot pads are disposed to move in an arcuate path towards and away from the side members of the base and the movement of the foot pads is in a direction that is substantially parallel to the front member of the base. A lever is operatively connected to each arm whereby movement of the arms causes a movement of the levers. A means is provided for operatively connecting one of the levers to the first one-way clutch and the other lever to the second one-way clutch whereby movement of the arms towards the base causes the levers to rotate the first and second one-way clutches in a direction that causes the drive shaft to rotate which in turn rotates the shaft upon which the flywheel is mounted. The flywheel provides resistance to movement of the arms and the levers. Movement of the arms away from the base rotates the levers in a direction that does not activate the first and second one-way clutches and does not cause the drive shaft to rotate.